


pov

by fluffysakusa



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, MSBY Jackals, POV, Soft Sakusa, Song fic, slight angst, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffysakusa/pseuds/fluffysakusa
Summary: song fic inspired by ariana grande's new song "pov"literally just been played on repeat and only included the first half of itsoft sakusa bc uwu <3
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Original Female Character(s), Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	pov

Contrary to popular belief, Kiyoomi Sakusa was a loving boyfriend. Although his public persona is known to be distant and cold, when it was just the two of you, he was expressive. He expressed his love through simple actions such as remembering the little things, important dates, your favorite snacks, and through his words. 

it’s like you got superpowers  
turn my minutes into hours

Sakusa had a way of captivating an audience. Whether at a MSBY Jackals practice match or game, the audience would hold their breath just to see him spike the ball. When it was just the two of you, you would be hanging on to every word, knowing that they would have significance if Sakusa spoke them.

“When did you know you first loved me?” You asked him. 

You both were lying on the couch in your shared apartment. Your back against his chest, his arms cradling your body and holding your hand.

“Hmm…” He ponders for a second. “Probably when I was done with my first practice of being an official member of the Jackals. You waited for me after practice. You were eating strawberry pocky when I was was on my way out.”

Flashback

Kiyoomi Sakusa was walking out of the team’s locker room when he saw you waiting in the lobby. You were finishing your favorite snack while looking at your phone when a figure approached you. You saw it was one of the players with badly bleached hair.

“What’s a pretty lady like yer doing here?” Miya Atsumu asked.

You rolled your eyes. “Even after college, I still can’t seem to escape from grasps of you.” 

Atsumu gasped and held his heart as if you shot him. He said dramatically, “Even after all of these years, I still don’t have a chance?”

“Sorry Miya-san, but if there was ever a chance in the first place, I would go for your twin.”

He gaped at you. Before he could get a word in, you said, “Plus, I’m here for someone else anyways.”

This was when Sakusa walked towards you two and interrupted the conversation. He asked, “You ready?”

You turned and smiled at him, “Mhmm.”

Atsumu looked at the both of you and pointed fingers at both of you. “Uhh, wait what? Omi Omi, when, how, and where?’

He then pointed at you, “And you! Yer telling me that you wanted all that when you could’ve had all of this?” He then pointed to himself.

Sakusa decided that he didn’t want to be around Atsumu any longer and said, “Miya-san, please go take a shower. You’re infecting Y/N with your germs.”

Giggling, you and Sakusa left a raging Atsumu behind and started heading out the door. You pulled hand sanitizer out of your bag and poured some out for yourself and Sakusa. When you returned the hand sanitizer to its original place, the two of you linked your hands together. Sakusa wasn’t a big fan of PDA but he knew you loved small gestures such as this, and he had to admit that holding your hand made his chest feel all fuzzy and warm.

The two of you walked along a path of sakura trees, wind gently blowing causing a petal to fall in your hair. Sakusa turns to you and pulls the petal out of your hair and it causes you to blush.

“Well, what should we have for dinner?” You asked him.

you got more than 20/20, babe  
made of glass, the way you see through me

He rolled his eyes and answered, “Why even bother ask when you always crave the same thing?”

You giggled and said, “So you’re okay having unagi-don for the third night in a row?”

He grunts and gives you a look in response.

“Well, it’s not my fault that your favorite food is umeboshi.” You crinkled your nose and continued on, “Like aren’t you only supposed eat them when you’re sick? And don’t get me started on…”

At this point, Sakusa spaced out. He focused on how quickly your mouth was moving and the fact that you started talking with your hands. He thought that you have never looked lovelier under the sakura tree, the wind gently blowing through your hair. He saw another petal fall get blown into your hair and he picked it with his free hand. 

You started slowing down your rant when his hand reaches towards your hair again. You look up at him and notice that his mask is pulled down. You stare into his eyes as he captures your lips with his. You kiss him sweetly, pouring your heart and soul into him.

He pulls away and tucks a hair behind your ear. 

“What was that for?” You asked, a bit breathless from the kiss. 

“I love you.” He tells you.

You freeze. You then crouch down and bury your face in your hands. Your face is flushed red.

“Omi, you can’t just spring that on a girl.” You dramatically tell him. “Give a girl some warning.”

You stand back up and on your tip toes, you peck him on the lips before you readjust his mask.

“I love you Omi.” You tell him with a bright smile on your face.

He then smiles a small smile but by the way his eyes twinkle, you know he’s on the moon. It’s the same way it twinkles when he wins a game or when he comes home to you.

You hid your face in your hands again and blushed a deep red.

“You seriously caught me off guard when you told me that.” You tell him, embarrassed.

He shrugged and said, “You never looked more beautiful in that moment.”

You blushed and your face ended up in your hands again.

***

you know me better than i do  
can’t seem to keep nothing from you

You could never really hide anything from Kiyoomi Sakusa. He would pick up sudden changes in your mood through the way your eyes would sometimes cloud over when you were deep in thought or the way when crease between your eyebrows deepened. 

Sakusa had just come back from an away game. He walked out of the bathroom, towel still in his hand trying to dry his hair. You notice him and lead him to the couch, where you tell him to sit down and hand over the towel.

You start to towel dry his hair, gently running your fingers through to detangle his locks. You chew on your lips, deep in thought. During this time, you usually would be updating what has been going on since he was gone. Usually you would inform him about the grandma that would run the small grocery store around the corner, or how the old grandpa at the park still wouldn’t stop smoking no matter how many times you’d nag him.

“Y/N. What’s wrong?” He catches your fingers and laces his through yours. He looks up towards your face.

You hesitate for a second. Should you really dump your insecurities and jealousy onto your boyfriend? Of course being a famous volleyball player, he was bound to have a large fanbase and following.

“Um… Are you sure you’re happy with me?” You asked him in a small voice.

His grips tightens on your fingers. He then leads you towards him to sit next to him.

You continue, “Like, look at me… I’m an average human being. And then look at you! You’re beautiful Omi. You have a perfect body and could be dating a model or something…”

how you touch my soul from the outside  
permeate my ego and pride

He then brings you close to his chest. He can start to hear you sniffle.

“What brought this on?” He questions you.

With a watery voice you say, “I just… I saw a fan photo of you and her. And she was just really pretty. And you didn’t look as annoyed as usual… And I’m not blaming you I swear! I, I can’t help but feel jealous because…”

i wanna love me  
the way that you love me

“Y/N. Look at me.” He pulls your face towards his.

“I love you. I love you because you show kindness regardless. I love you because when I see you smile, I want you continue to be happy. I love you because you tell me that I’m your twin flame.”

Your eyes start to tear up.

ooh, for all of my pretty and all of my ugly too  
i’d love to see me from your point of view

“I love you when I wake up in the morning and you’re in my arms. I even love you when you ugly cry when we’re watching a sappy movie.”

You giggle a bit at that statement.

i wanna trust me  
the way that you trust me

“I love you because you’re always able to see the brighter things in life. I love you because I would blindly follow you anywhere. I love you because I trust you.”

Sakusa wipes away the tears from your face. He kisses your eyes, nose, and lips.

“You okay now?” He asks you.

Your face is buried in his chest, arms around his torso. You nod in response. The two of you cuddle in silence for a bit.

“Hey Omi,” You tell him, voice slightly muffled from still being tucked in his chest.

“Hmm?” He hums.

“I love you. Like a lot. Actually more than a lot.” You tell him without lifting your head.

He kisses your forehead.

You finally lift your head and look at him. You ask him with a cheeky smile, “So you finally admit that you’re my twin flame?”

He rolls his eyes and flicks your forehead in response.

You gasp and rub the spot he hit.

“Omi! That hurt!” You tell him.

He rolls his eyes again and tells you, “I love you.”

You smile brightly at him and hug him tighter.

ooh, ‘cause nobody ever loved me like you do  
i’d love to see me from your point of view


End file.
